


From Eden

by painted_cricket



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Title from a Hozier Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_cricket/pseuds/painted_cricket
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	From Eden

Patton had been having a hard day. Deceit could tell. He is one to know lying and even a simple lie of “I’m fine” could easily be seen through by someone with his abilities. He wasn’t sure what all he could do to ease Patton. We all do need to be doing our best and even though him and Patton had some rough spots, we are all just trying to do what is best. They talked afterwards. Grew as people. Grew closer. 

As for them both, they aren’t sure of what romance is to them, but they can indulge playing the part of such things without any worry of strings. The whole group is like that in that regard. But with Morality, Deceit feels like he has a good chance of being able to lift him up. Could be an egotistical thought, but he is one for thinking he’s brilliant. He knows the simple things about Patton. He did try to impersonate him after all and even if he didn’t nail the performance, he felt he understood Patton a little bit afterwards. So much so, that sometimes he’d think about him with certain songs. He’d been listening to a lot of Hozier recently and one song particularly stuck out to him. From Eden. He knew the whole mindscape was into that man and his way of just being absolutely enchanting, so maybe Patton knew it already.

Ah, there he was. Sitting on the couch. Sighing away about something. He liked to be cheeky and dramatic so what if he just...went for it?

Deceit slowly walks closer to the couch, not to scare him, but to get closer without him saying something first, and then he just,

“Babe~”

Patton looks up to see Deceit staring at him with a sly smile. Almost flirtatious but mostly playful. With eyes that twinkle and seem warm...wait babe?

“There’s something tragic about you. Something so magic about you...don’t you agree?”

Deceit’s smile continued as he got closer. Patton was still as confused as ever, but mostly just from the fact that such a thing was happening at all. He was not used to being serenaded, especially by Deceit but as he saw Deceit continue closer, same warm look, Patton began to smile a little. Listen to the words. He knew these words. He loved these words.

“Babe~, there’s something lonesome about you.” Deceit was closer now and put a hand on Patton’s cheek, and tilted him upwards to look him in the eyes. “Something so wholesome about you.” Deceit then embraces Patton in a hug that was soft but firm enough to know you care, without it being too much. “Get closer to me.”

Patton hugged back in the embrace. He leaned into it and made circles in Deceit’s back. “Thank you.” Patton knew that Deceit may be a bit dramatic, but he didn’t normally do things like this. Course he did have a hard time being honest, so I suppose using another’s words helps out in some way. But he loved that. Sharing music with another person.

Even without music. Even with just a simple thing of showing him he cared. Patton began to tear up. He just hugged tighter. No event had happened. No dialogue had upset him. He just felt...lonely today. But he said he was fine. Even to himself. But he wasn’t. And yet, with a moment like this, he’s better than he was. Happier than he was. “Thank you…”


End file.
